pasukan akar
by adaptor
Summary: kita memang tak terlihat, karena kita bergerak dalam gelap. sai, kapan terakhir kali kau tak tersenyum?
1. Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN !**

Semua yang ada dalam cerita dibuat dengan kesengajaan tinggkat tinggi serta sadar bahwa tokoh didalamnya hanya meminjam dari seseorang. Bila ada kesamaan cerita maupun tokoh harap dimaklumi. Demikian dan terima kasih. Dengan hal di atas Adaptor dengan bangga mempersembahkan :

 **Pasukan Akar**

Ia pikir dengan menjadi berbeda dari yang seharusnya itu akan terlihat keren, asal itu tak melanggar batas-batas yang ada sepertinya tidak masalah. Lagi pula hidupnya tak baik-baik amat dalam keluarganya. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang ia berpikir mungkinkah ia salah? Tapi entah mengapa ia tak sedikitpun merasakan yang namanya penyesalan saat lagi-lagi ia gagal dalam pilihanya mencari pekerjaan, untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak ada penghasilan yang tersimpan memang, jujur saja ia cukup murah hati untuk membelanjakan uangnya kalo tak mau dibilang boros tapi toh semua itu memang uangnya sendiri jadi ia tak pernah ambil pusing walau sekarang ia harus menahan keinginan untuk membeli gula-gula kesukaanya. Berhubung kantongnya berisi udara dan dompetnya berisi bon dari toko kelontong yang ia simpan sejak bulan lalu, jadi keinginan tersebut mungkin tak akan pernah terkabul dalam waktu dekat biarlah sang bon menjadi teman kesendirian sang dompet yang sudah ia pastikan tidak akan ia buka sampai ia menemukan sumber penghasilan baru kecuali ia butuh mengeluarkan KTPnya.

Berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tak lagi enak dipandang, ada beberapa sawang mengantung disana, ia berpikir kapan terakhir kali ia membersihkan kamarnya, sungguh sebenarnya ia punya banyak waktu luang untuk memikirkan fantasi-fantasi liar yang kadang membuatnya berpikir ia tak berubah mengingat umurnya yang nyaris seperempat abad tahun ini, hanya saja ia harus sadar kenyataan bahwa ia tak lagi berusia belia. Ia mendesah, sedikit agak frustasi memikirkan jalan hidupnya, kadang ia ingin menyerah dan menjadi anak manis yang penurut, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi itu ga ada gunanya mengingat sejak dulu ia tak pernah akur dengan ayahnya. Mendesah lagi, ia mengambil guling dengan bungkus biru berpola bunga matahari ditambah gugusan peta malam yang tercetak akibat seni malamnya dengan kekuatan ekstra, ujung lainnya menghantam tembok kasar di sebelahnya. Mendadak ia merasa gemas dengan alur hidupnya sendiri, ingin melampiaskan kegemasannya dengan berteriak takut disangka gila jika sampai kedengaran kamar ayahnya yang sudah pasti terdengar jika ia melakukannya berhubung kamar sang ayah tak seberapa jauh dari kamarnya, akhirnya ia melampiaskannya dengan menggigit guling malang dalam pelukannya. Lalu berguling bersama guling, berguling lagi dan akhirnya batas ranjang habis, kaki kanannya tersangkut di tepi ranjang dan memekik, suaranya tertahan guling dalam dekapannya dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Bangkit berdiri setelah terjatuh sudah ia lakukan berkali-kali, tangan kiri dipinggang tangan kanan memegang guling, mendengus, sekuat tenaga ia gebug sang ranjang dengan guling malang, sejenak merasa jadi orang sinting karena marah pada ranjang yang selama ini menghangatkannya saat ia kedinginan dan menjadi pelampiasan saat ia ingin menghajar sesuatu. Guling dilempar, tangan bersedekap sok keren, menghela napas lagi, menjatuhkan diri keranjang dengan posisi tengkurap dan jatuh tertidur seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jam 6 pagi ia membuka mata, dampak tidur terlalu awal adalah bangun terlalu awal. Ia sebal, tak ingin keluar kamar tapi juga tak ingin kamarnya digedor oleh adik atau sepupunya. Padahal ia tak punya kegiatan apapun saat pagi kecuali sarapan dengan keluarga kecil yang sebisa mungkin ia hindari. Lempar-lempar, bantal guling sudah menyatu, tarik-tarik seprai sudah tak lagi berantakan, lipat-lipat selimut rapi tak berserakan, semua itu sudah cukup untuknya. Keluar kamar masuk kamar mandi, sikat gigi cuci muka selesai, mandi urusan nanti. Mendekati dapur, ia melihat sang adik sudah rapi berjongkok di depan kulkas memilih bahan untuk masak sarapan pagi. Memelankan langkah berharap sang adik tak menyadari keberadaannya, tapi sanyang sang sepupu sudah berdiri dihadapannya saat ia hendak melewati dapur. Ia meringis kemudian berbelok menuju dapur enggan berurusan dengan sang sepupu.

Membantu sang adik memasak bukan hal yang buruk, bisa dikatakan jusru ia menikmatinya. Tapi duduk dimeja makan menikmati sarapan bukanlah hal baik untuk hatinya, ia tak bisa menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Mata sang ayah membuat segala yang ia telan terasa tawar. Ia tak membenci ayahnya, sungguh. Hanya saja ia tak tahu bagaimana menyikapinya.

"Neji, bagaimana keadaan pabrik?" sang kepala keluarga merobek keheningan yang semula menemani sesi sarapan. Ia mulai tak suka bagian ini.

"semuanya baik-baik saja, paman." Jeda" penawaran produk untuk beberapa hotel juga sudah mulai dijalankan."

"kerja bagus." Singkat tapi ia tahu bahwa ayahnya cukup bangga dengan sang sepupu. "bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Hanabi?"

"tidak ada masalah, ayah…ah, Aku ada kuliah pagi." Sang adik mulai mempercepat makannya dan ini mulai tidak baik." Kakak, maaf ya tidak bisa membantu membereskan"

"bukan masalah besar" ia mencoba tersenyum, saat sang adik bangkit dan mulai meninggalkan meja makan. Ia terdiam, semua terdiam. Ini sudah biasa, ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia berharap dua sisanya segera menyeleseikan makanan mereka dan ia bisa membereskan tempat itu, kemudian pergi kemanapun dan pulang saat malam sudah larut. Itu rencananya, ia mulai senang saat ayahnya sudah pergi meninggalkan meja makan, tinggal sang sepupu dan dirinya kini. Ia bangkit, mengangkut piring kotor ke bak cucian.

"Hinata…" ia nyaris menjatuhkan piring ditangannya mendapati sang sepupu sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyerahkan piring kotor miliknya.

" ya…"

" kalau kau tak punya kegiatan setelah ini kau bisa ikut denganku ke pabrik" ia menghargai ajakan itu, tapi ia tak suka ke pabrik.

"terimakasih ajakannya, tapi aku ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan." Itu tak sepenuhnya bohong. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan keluar." Aku permisi dulu" ia pergi sambil menunduk. Merutuki ke kakuan yang ia buat sendiri.

##########################################################

Berjalan lunglai, tas berisi berkas lamaran kerja ia putar berulang-ulang. Ia lapar, bulan juga sudah mengganti giliran jaga sang siang, tapi ia belum berani pulang. Keluarganya pasti sedang santap malam, kepalang tanggung pikirnya, sekalian saja saat mereka sudah selesai atau kalau perlu saat mereka sudah tidur jadi ia tak perlu bertemu dengan mereka. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, kakinya juga mulai pegal. Ia kesal, kenapa jam lama sekali berlalu, dua kali memutari taman harusnya itu memakan waktu lama apalagi jalannya pelan banget, tenaganya nyaris habis hanya untuk olahraga malamnya tapi kenapa malah tidak ada satu jam kalo gini sih buang-buang tenaga namanya. Sekarang rasa laparnya jadi berkali lipat bahkan mungkin ia bisa makan apapun kali ini. Ia janji , setelah sampai rumah bakal ia gasak semua isi kulkas kalo perlu sampai kulkanya sekalian. Berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah kesehariaanya.

Ia bersumpah, sekarang kesalnya sudah beranak pinak. Siapa yang sudah berani mendorongnya sampai tersungkur begitu,dan dari belakang lagi. Ia bahkan belum sempat berdiri tegak saat sebuah tangan seolah berusaha mencekiknya. Ia bahkan belum sempat marah, kenapa dengan orang ini sebenarnya.

" berikan flashdisk itu, atau nona ini terluka." Oh, ceritanya sekarang ia jadi sandera toh, tapi ia ga mau jadi sandera lemah makanya tangannya masih bergerilnya dalam tas gelapnya.

"ow,ow ga bisa…mending kasih aja flashdisk yang ada dikamu deh , trus terserah deh mau kamu apain tu nona" ia bisa melihat pemuda pucat tersenyum sambil mengatakan hal yang cukup mengejutkan. Apa begitu gak berharganya kah dia. Menyedihkan sekali hidupnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar orang yang menyanderanya mendecih tak suka. Akhirnya apa yang di carinya ketemu. Dan

 _Spray,,,,,,,_

Sang penyandra berteriak kesakitan sembil menutupi matanya. Tas tangan bertranformasi menjadi gada. Dan ia menggebuk sang penyandra dengan tas tentengannya. Ia belum puas menghajar tapi ia sudah cukup menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk hari ini. Jangan remehkan orang yang pernah jadi samsak hidup waktu smp dulu ya, ia cukup bangga jadi samsak yang tetep hidup sampai saat ini. Ia mengernyit apa tasnya sehebat itu sampai bisa membuat seseorang tak sadarkan diri dalam beberapa gebukan.

" makan tuh babon ngamuk.." ia pikir laki-laki pucat itu sudah pergi. Ia bisa mendengar detap sol sepatu ke arahnya, dirasa sudah cukup dekat ia berputar dengan tas siaga menyerang. Ia benar-benar jadi babon ngamuk sekarang. Tapi tak ada satupun serangannya yang mengenai lawan ia jadi capek sendiri serangan berikutnya malah ia yang ambruk dan tak bangun-bangun.

Untuk sebagian orang bangun ditempat asing akan membuat seseoran tersebut panik tapi tidak untuk dia. Ia malah bersyukur karena terbangun ditempat asing itu, ia berniat bakal tidur sampai puas asal sang pemilik tempat tersebut tidak atau belum menyuruhnya pergi, kapan lagi coba ada. Tersenyum bangga akan pemikirannya sendiri, ia menutup matanya kembali, membukanya, menutupnya lagi lebih lama, bangun terduduk sambil menggeram, ada apa dengan matanya, kenapa tidak mau bekerja sama, kesempatan bagus mana terjadi berkali-kali. Ngantuk, ngantuk bagai mantra ia merapalnya dan yang dapatkan malah perutnya yang menagih janji. Ia tak punya pilihan lain sekarang, ngantuknya ga mau datang sih.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini jam berapa ya? Mengingat ia tak bisa tidur lagi kemungkinan besar matahari harusnya sudah cukup tinggi, tapi kenapa ruangan yang ia tempati agak gelap? Tengok kanan ada dua ranjang kosong yang masih rapi menjalar ke atas ada tembok dengan pigura besar menggantung, menyerong ada meja kecil dengan vas tanpa bunga, lurus ada cabinet berisi perlengkapan elektronik mungkin tivi mungkin monitor komputer, sesuatu yang menyerupai telepon atau mungkin memang telepon, lampu kecil yang masih menyala remang beberapa jengkal di atasnya, menyerong kiri ada pintu yang tertutup rapat, ke arah kiri ada jendela raksasa yang baik jendela maupun tirainya masih tertutup serta satu ranjang yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Oke ia tak menenukan sesuatu yang bisa menunjukan waktu atau mungkin belum. Inisiatif turun ranjang mendekati jendela setidaknya ia bisa melihat dimana raja terangnya. Kaki menggantung, ia mengerang kenapa organ geraknya terasa ngilu semua. Apa yang terjadi, oh sekarang ia ingat, semalam ia jadi babon ngamuk, pantas saja. Setelah ini ia janji bakal rajin olahraga.

Pintu berderak, bunyinya nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria masuk. Sang pria membuka penuh pintu, menoleh kearahnya.

"ah…. Nona sudah bangun?" sang pria tersenyum ramah dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia heran kenapa tidak ada basa-basinya sama sekali, sang pria langsung menuju jendela dan membukanya. Ruangan terang seketika tapi ia tak merasakan silau yang teramat, ia hanya diam, pandanganya mengikuti arah gerak sang pria. Sakarang ia tahu jika sang pria berkacamata dan berambut sewarna uban selain itu tak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, sang pria memandangnya lagi dengan senyum yang belum memudar sejak awal.

"Kabuto…" ia mengerjap lalu mengerti.

"Hinata.." jawabnya menyebut marganya dalam hati. Ia bisa melihat sang pria terdiam sejenak.

"mau ikut sarapan bersama?"

"sarapan?" ia bisa melihat sang pria mengangguk ." memangnya ini jam berapa?" sang pria memandang sesuatu diatas kepalanya. Ia pun ikut membalikan kepala. Sial! Pantas saja ga kelihatan, ternyata ada dibelakangnya. Setengah tujuh, ternyata tak sesiang dugaannya. Meloncat pelan untuk mendapati paha dan betisnya yang berdeyut nyeri.

"ada yang sakit?" si pria mendekatinya dengan pandangan khawatir, lalu mendesah lega saat ia menggelengkan kepala.

" hanya otot kaget" tersenyum lembut untuk menyakinkan, bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"bisa jalan?" pipinya merona mendapatkan perhatian yang selama ini tak ia dapatkan. Anggukkan kecil mangembalikan senyum sang pria." Ayo"

Belum lima langka mereka meninggalkan pintu tapi sang pria berhenti, menoleh ke arahnya." Mau ketoilet dulu? Kalo mau, itu toiletnya." Astaga , ia lupa, malu menguasai pikiran, pintu toilet diterjang tanpa mengetuk dan menjatuhkan satu korban berbokser saja. Ia sendiri juga terkejut, apa lagi korbannya. Setelah malu kini rasa bersalalah yang menguasainya.

Tak pernah terpikir dalam otaknya paling dalam sekalipun akan mendapati hari yang menurutnya sangat tak terlupakan. Ia baru saja terbangun di tempat yang sama dengan tadi pagi. Bedanya kini semua ranjang terisi penuh oleh pria-pria berbadan besar yang tergolek setelah santap pagi dengan nasi goreng sehat ala Anko yang mengaku pencetus makanan sehat dengan memasukan sesuatu yang asing kedalam nasi goreng yang mengambrukkan beberapa orang termasuk dirinya dan yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai kakashi sang kepala keluarga yang sepertinya belum sadar. Beruntung ia hanya menyuap satu sendok saja kalo lebih mungkin besok ia baru sadar.

Ia masih enggan turun dari ranjangnya, tubuh lemas karena kekurangan energy membuatnya hanya memandang keluar lewat jendela yang masih terbuka. Jam menunjukan pukul setengah delapan jadi wajar jika langit tak lagi terang.

Suara tapak kaki membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu, disana berdiri dengan kukuh sesosok yang tak pernah kehilangan sungging senyumnya. Sebenarnya itu pemandangan yang tak cukup buruk, hanya saja jika mulutnya punya saringan mungkin akan jadi lebih baik. Insiden taman dan toilet sudah cukup membuatnya memahami sedikit tentang pemuda itu. Sebutan nona babon ngamuk dan nona barbar mesum membuatnya enggan berurusan dengan sang pemuda murah senyum tanpa saringan. Ia nyakin pemuda itu pasti tak punya pemikiran baik tentangnya, mengingat segala pertemuan mereka di akhiri dengan ada yang cedera walaupun itu bukanlah cedera serius. Dan yang lebih parah, ia bahkan belum meluruskan bengkoknya kisah itu.

Sang pemuda belum sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan, berhenti, pandangannya menyebar keseluruh ruangan melakukan pengamatan kilat, fokusnya jatuh pada satu-satunya pasien yang sudah duduk tegak pada kasurnya. Senyumnya masih terpatri, seolah kekal atau mengalami kerusakan pada salah satu saraf yang menggendalikan bibir.

"Hinata, keberatan kupanggil begitu?"jeda" kebetulan kau sudah bangun, mau ikut makan malam?"

Jujur saja ia agak terkejut sang pemuda memanggilnya dengan nama yang benar, ah ternyata sang pemuda tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Ia balas tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

" aku akan menyusu nanti"

"baiklah, sampai ketemu di meja. Ah, satu lagi, jika ingin ketoilet sebaiknya ketuk pintu dulu oke." Sang pemuda pergi tanpa melihat lagi ke arahnya.

Ia cukup merasa lebih baik setelah membersihkan diri walaupun harus terima dengan pakaiannya yang tak ia ganti, setidaknya ia lebih percaya diri. Awalnya ia cukup senang mendapat tawaran makan malam berhubung tubuhnya meminta asupan nutrisi, setelah menurutnya beberapa waktu lalu melakukan kegiatan ekstrim. Makanan-makanan itu menggodanya untuk menyentuhnya, tapi kejadian pagi tadi membuat ia meragukan pandangannya. Penampilan bisa menipu, itu adalah yang ia pelajari hari ini.

" tenang saja, ini bukan Anko yang masak, jadi aman masuk sampai lambung." Simura Sai, sang pemuda murah senyum mencoba menyakinkannya.

"apa maksudmu Sai!" ia bisa melihat Anko menggeram sambil memegang sendoknya erat, menunjukan bahwa ia cukup tak suka dengan kata-kata Sai yang tak di ayak sedikitpun.

"ck,ck ck, aku bicara berdasarkan fakta yang ada ,Anko…."

Dan meja semakin ramai dengan adanya kontes bicara itu. Ia mulai mencicipi makanannya, sayang kan rejeki disia-siakan, lagi pula sepertinya memeng aman, kalau pun memang tidak itu akan jadi urusan nanti. Dan menurutnya ini adalah makan malam terbaik dan teramai sepanjang hidupnya, walau tidak setenang di rumahnya, ia memutuskan jika ia menyukainya.

Tadi malam ia tidur dengan nyenyak walau sempat terganggu dengan dengkuran pasien pingsan. Ia juga sudah mandi pagi ini dan dapat baju pinjaman dari perempuan baik hati dan sangat luar biasa. Namanya Yugao Uzuki, perempuan feminim berambut unggu sangat panjang. Ia sudah menetapkan orang itu sebagai idolanya yang pertama di rumah itu. Ah, hidup memang indah tanpa tatapan maut ayahnya. Acara santap pagi kali ini lebih semarak, ada lebih banyak orang yang berkumpul. Meja makan penuh dengan suara-suara ceria, dan ia suka itu. Ia bahkan tidak perduli lagi dengan rumahnya jika perlu ia inggin melupakannya, sayangnya itu tak semudah menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Pembicaraan itu tak konstan, selalu berganti-ganti tiap menitnya, coba rumahnya seperti ini ia pasti akan sangat betah di rumahnya.

" nah, Hinata, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Hatake Kakashi, sang kepala keluarga berambut sewarna uban, ah sial, kenapa disini ada banyak manusia berambut tak wajar. Dan sepertinya memang hampir semua orang disini sepertinya murah senyum.

"sangat nyenyak, pak Hatake." Ia bisa mendengar beberapa terkikik setelah mendengar jawabannya, apa ada yang aneh dengan jawabannya. Ia gagal mengerti.

"apa aku terlihat setua itu, Kakashi saja oke." Ia bisa melihat sang kepala kelurga mendesah entah karena apa.

" tentu saja kau sudah tua, lihat saja rambutmu, uban semua." Anko bicara tanpa merubah mimik wajahnya," pak Ha ta ke.." suara riuh tawa langsung menyambut setelah Anko selesai bicara.

"ya ya… terserahmu lah Anko" Kakashi mandesah meyerah" lagi pula ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita bicarakan disini" nada itu menyihir semua yang ada menjadi diam, hawa serius tercium memenuhi ruangan. " Nah , Hinata sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena tak membahas ini sejak awal, memngingat insiden yang terjadi sebelumnya" jeda" aturan disini adalah tak ada tamu yang boleh menginap disini, dan mengingat kau sudah ada disini lebih dari semalam walaupun itu tanpa kesengajaan, tetap saja hal tersebut sudah pasti masuk pelanggaran." Suara itu rendah, berwibawa khas kepala keluarga dan yang paling pekat adalah berbahaya.

Pelanggaran tetaplah pelanggaran, baik itu disengaja ataupun tidak, ia menyadarinya dengan sepenuh hati, ia juga menyadari segala hal pelanggaran ada detensinya. Ya detensi. Apa ia akan diusir dengan tidak hormat atau yang lebih parah,,,, ia bahkan tak sanggup memikirkan detensi macam apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

" kami memberikan pilihan untukmu, pertama kau bisa tetap tinggal disini, meninggalkan semua masa lalumu, bekerja bersama kami, mengikuti semua aturan yang kami ikuti, dan kami tak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu. .. " jeda " kedua kau akan pulang kerumahmu dengan syarat kami harus menghilangkan ingatanmu, segala hal tentang kami dan kejadian selama beberapa hari ini."

"aku pilih yang pertama.." ia bisa merasakan semua mata mengarah kedirinya, ada terkejut, kagum, dan tidak percaya. Ia tahu jawabannya terkesan sangat buru-buru ia juga sadar jika ia menjawab terlalu cepat bahkan tanpa ia tahu Kakashi selesai bicara apa belum, tapi ia sudah sangat yakin dengan pilihannya ketika pilihan pertama belum selesai di suarakan, ia yakin, sangat yakin.

"well , itu diluar dugaanku sebelumnya, tapi tak apa…." Sang Hatake mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua orang di meja." Baiklah, perkenalkan Hinata, anggota baru kita. Dan Hinata selamat datang di dunia kami. Perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi kepala keluarga disini." Perkenalan resmi pun terjadi di atas meja makan yang bahkan sama sekali tidak resmi. Dan seketika suasana menjadi riang seperti sebelumnya. Dan begitu saja, tak ada sumpah-sumpahan, tak ada doa-doaan , secara resmi ia sudah masuk dalam keluarga.

"Yugau Uzuki, panggil Yugau."

"Anko, selama bergabung Hinata."

" Simura Sai, panggil aku Sai."

" Yamato, salam kenal."

Dan perkenalan berlanjut disentai gurauan yang menimbulkan tawa sampai tak ada yang sadar jika hari sudah terlalu larut untuk disebut makan malam. Malam itu ia merasa jika udara lebih ringan untuk dimasukan kedalam paru-parunya, dan ada sesuatu yang pergi dari dadanya membuatnya merasa begitu lapang. Perasaan yang asing dan ia sangat, sangat menyukainya. Baiklah Hinata, selamat datang dan salam kenal.


	2. hal baru

Ia duduk di depan altar ibunya, foto sang ibu menyungging senyum yang menenangkan seakan berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. orang-orang datang dan pergi setiap saatnya, ada beberapa orang menepuk kepalanya atau mengucapkan kata-kata penghibur yang hampir semuanya sama bahkan beberapa memeluknya dan ia tak perduli, ia hanya bersimpu disitu, ia bahkan sampai tak bisa merasakan kakinya yang terlalu lama menahan berat badannya, lututnya terasa perih terkena permukaan futon yang tak bisa dikatakan halus, matanya terarah penuh ke figure tak bergerak dalam bingkai, ia tak terisak, tak menangis, setetes air matapun tak ada yang terjatuh.

Detik berikutnya ia sudah berada di pemakaman, ia tak ingat berjalan kesana, tak ingat jika ia harus beranjak dari sana. Pigura masih didekap erat, kaki seolah tepancang bersama nisan sang ibu. Beberapa kerabat mulai beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman, meninggalkan dirinya dengan beberapa pelayan yang terus berusaha untuk membujuknya kembali ke rumah duka.

" Hinata …."

Ia mengenal suara itu, tapi siapa? Terdengar maskulin tapi lembut ditelinga, seperti milik Neji, sepupunya, tapi lebih lembut dan lebih berirama. Seperti ibunya jika menyuarakan namanya, dan ia tak pernah sesenang itu saat orang lain menyebut namanya.

" Hinata….."

 **semua karakter yang ada adalah hasil pinjaman**

 **NARUTO sudah pasti bukan punya saya**

Ia pernah ingat membuat janji untuk sering-sering olahraga tapi ia tak ingat untuk lari sejauh ini. Dalam perjalan hidup yang pernah ia hadapi, ini adalah lari terjauh sepanjang masa yang disisipi napas pendek-pendek, beruntung ia tak pingsan ditengah jalan tadi, walau sempat tersungkur dan meninggalkan bekas gesekan di lututnya, dan berakhir dengan Simurai Sai yang menggendongnya sampai tempat tujuan, yeah, dia tak menyangka tubuh sekurus itu bisa mengangkat tubuhnya yang, yah, bisa dikatakan cukup berisi. Tapi ia berterima kasih. Sungguh!

Minggu pertama ditempat itu benar-benar minggu penuh jatuh bangun untuknya dan dari bangun hingga berbaring, harinya dipenuhi manusia beriris dan bermata jelaga. Awalnya ia tak benar-benar perduli dengan hal itu tapi hari berikutnya ia sukses membuatnya penasaaran saat melihat anggota lain yang duduk leha-leha di emperan dalam saat ia bersusah payah dengan dengan, ah ia tak ingat sedang apa waktu itu. Yang jelas Simurai Sai adalah manusia yang mendominasi hidupnya saat itu, bahkan hari pertamanya berlatih Sai-lah yang membanggunkannya dengan cara yang tak pernah ia banyangkan sebelumnya bahkan mungkin juga orang normal lainnya yang membuat mereka berakhir dengan adu dahi. Tapi ya yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, dan yang tertawa biarlah tertawa. Hari ke-empatnya ia mendapat jawabannya jika ternyata mereka adalah partner entah partner hal apa maksudnya, ia gagal paham walau sudah berusaha untuk pura-pura paham.

Malam ini adalah malam penentuan berhasil tidaknya pelatihan yang ia jalani dalam waktu singkat itu atau setidaknya sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Ia berharap rasa pegal dan lelah yang ia dapatkan bukanlah kesia-sian.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri dengan kegugupan tingkat akut ditengah-tengah keramaian pub malam, dengan rambut merah jambu pendek dan terusan merah menyala yang pas tubuh. Benar-benar penampilan yang sangat diluar gambaran tentang Hyugaa Hinata yang selama ini ia tampilkan, tapi ia masih beruntung setidaknya ia tak perlu memakai sepatu ber-alas tinggi seperti yang ditawarkan senior Anko sebelumnya. Jujur saja ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, ia hanya mengikuti arahan para senior-nya untuk melakukan ini itu tanpa tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya atau ia yang gagal menangkap penjelasannya, akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengantungkan harapan untuk partnernya menjelaskan dalam perjalanan.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal partner, dimana ia sekarang. Iya, partnernya Samurai Sai, yang selalu tersenyum itu. Tadi selama perjalanan ia tak mendapatkan penjelasan apapun mengenai hal ini itu yang akan mereka lakukan, sang partner hanya sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel pintarnya sambil menggumam rendah yang tak dapat ia tangkap maksudnya, jadi ya mau gimana lagi, ia junior gitu loh walau-pun ia lebih tua beberapa tahun dari sang partner.

Setelah sampai-pun sang partner hanya berkata akan mengurus sesuatu dulu lalu pergi entah kemana, dan sekarang ia galau. Ia galau harus melakukan apa, terus jalan dan bergabung dengan para penikmat malam ,ah ia tak akan bisa atau belum bisa melakukannya atau pilihan kedua ia keluar saja mengingat ini sudah masuk area Konoha, bisa mati ia kalau ketemu sepupu dan adiknya walau selama ini yang ia tahu mereka tidak akan ketempat seperti ini, yah siapa tahu, manusia bisa berubah.

Tumit sepatu ia putar dan tubuh-pun begitu, tapi belum genap ia berputar 180 derajat sosok tegap berambut panjang yang ia kenal terlihat di area terang di suatu sudut bar sedang berbincang entah dengan siapa. Iya itu Neji, sepupunya yang alim tiada banding itu. Ternyata statmen manusia berevolusi adalah mutlak kebenarannya, setidaknya untuk kasus sikap sepupunya yang baru ia ketahui sekarang. Atau, semoga saja ia hanya orang yang kebetulan mirip dengan sepupunya. Demi kesehatan jiwa raganya ia tak akan memastikan matanya bermasalah atau tidak.

Langkahnya patah-patah menuju keramaian penikmat malam, telinganya terasa berdenging, kepalanya terasa kosong, ada banyak tubuh bergerak penuh tenaga dengan hentakan music yang menggelegar. Dan ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba gemetar. Berbagai aroma bercampur menjadi satu menciptakan kombinasi yang memualkan, sesuatu berasa asam seperti merambat naik ketenggorokannya, mulutnya terasa asam yang memuakkan. Ia butuh toilet.

Langkah kakinya secepat detak jantungnya, debarannya terasa menyesakkan sampai ia kesulitan menghisap napasnya. Langkahnya cepat dan tak terarah, sesekali menabrak pengunjung mabuk yang mengumpat walaupun ia sudah meminta maaf. Dalam lorong temaran yang terasa sangat panjang ia mempercepat langkahnya kearah lari, hingga akhirnya ia terhenti, terjungkang dengan bokong yang mendarat keras kelantai yang dinginnya terasa tembus ke terusan tipisnya.

" sakura, kau tak ap…eh?"

Dua pasang kaki, dua pasang mata , dua pemuda dengan pandangan yang bertolak belakang. Satu sehangat segelas coklat panas di musim dingin, satu sedingin air membeku di puncak musim dingin, silakan pikirkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya.

"bodoh, mana mungkin sakura berdada sebesar itu."

"bodoh! Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh dan jangan berbicara seperti itu di depan perempuan,,, tapi memang iya sih,,,, maaf ya..ha ha"

Hyuuga Hinata, untuk pertama kalinya merinding sampai kedasar sumsumnya, semengerikan apapun ayahnya, ia tak pernah merinding separah itu. Dan omong-omong, tak ada yang membantunya berdiri nih? Ya sudahlah, keberuntungan sedang tak bersamanya, mungkin duluan ke toiet. Eh? Ia jadi tak ingin ketoilet lagi, kemana perginya semua perasaan tadi? Balik lagi aja deh, siapa tahu partnernya sudah selesai dengan urusannya.

Saat berbalik ia sempat melihat sesosok perempuan di belakang ke dua pemuda tadi, dan saat ia sudah menjalankan kakinya beberapa langkah ia sempat mendengar sesuatu benda terjatuh dengan keras, dan ia menjalankan kakinya semakin cepat sambil mengguman, ' aku tak melihat apapun, apapun, apapun, …' , dalam kata lain jangan libatkan aku lebih jauh akan apapun yang sedang dan akan terjadi. Dan ia sangat bahagia saat melihat tikungan, berharap suara mohon ampun yang masih sempat-sempatnya mampir dari arah belakangnya segera meninggalkan kupingnya yang masih sebening air sungai di dekat SD Konoha sana.

Dan ia berbelok, tapi eh tapi sosok lain yang tak di inginkan, manusia berambut panjang, berjenis kelamin jantan datang dari arah berlawanan, ingin berbalik, ia tak ingin melihat sisa-sisa berdarah barusan jadi satu-satunya solusi adalah maju pantang mundur, berjalan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, dan yang paling penting mengabaikan panggilan seseorang yang diduga adalah sang sepupu, Hyuuga Neji. Dan Hinata menciptakan mantra baru, ' ia tak mengenaliku, penyamaranku sempurna, rambutku masih merah jambu,,,,,' dengan detakan jantung yang berbalapan dengan langkah kakinya.

Dentam tabuhan keras memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan yang dijejali manusia penuh tenaga, tubuh mereka menghentak bersamaan dengan dentuman itu. Ia disana dengan perasaan tak tenang jika berada di tengah keramaian, jantungnya berpacu cepat memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya dengan kecepatan yang membuat keringat dingin meluncur di sekujur tubuhnya. 'Kemana sih orang itu pergi, bisakah dipercepat urusannya, ini benar-benar tak menyenangkan'. Hinata kesal pada orang-orang yang terus menerus mengganggunya, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu jadi seorang yang terlalu penakut, ia kesal pada Simurai Sai yang pergi untuk urusannya, ia kesal mengapa ia selalu sendiri… sendiri.. sendiri!

Tepukan ringan menyentuh pundaknya, menyentuh kesadarannya, membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang menemaninya. Mata malam yang beberapa hari terus menyapanya, terasa teduh dalam balutan malam yang tak menyenangkan, terasa dalam sampai takut jika suatu saat ia jatuh kedalamnya, eh…. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

" Kau baik-baik saja?"

"eh… ya, tentu". Kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa aku harus menunggu? Ia tak mengerti, mengapa senyum yang terpasang diwajah itu terasa,, terasa,,, .. membuatnya ingin menangis. Mengapa ia tak mampu menyuarakan pemikirannya?

"ada apa?"

"tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" ia bisa melihat sang partner menatapnya cukup lama, lalu berpaling menatap kerumunan orang yang mulai menggila.

" tidak,… hanya saja…. lupakan. Tak ada apa-apa."

Jeda itu terlalu lama untuknya. Ia tak suka kediaman orang itu, ia tak suka orang itu mendiamkanya, ia mengingatkannya akan ayahnya, ia takut diabaikan, olehnya,,,,, eh ,,, kenapa memangnya?

" ap…apa urusanmu disini sudah selesai?" Hinata tahu, bena-benar tahu, jika ia cukup tak sopan bertanya seperti itu, hanya saja ia tak suka jika meraka saling berdiam seperti itu, karena ia tak suka , tak suka,,, tapi kenapa? padahal ia tak suka keramaian , ia juga tak suka banyak bicara.

"kita…"

"maaf…?" ia tak mengerti, ah ia memang tak pernah mengerti partnernya ini.

"bukan urusanku tapi urusan kita." jeda" kau tahu jika kita sudah jadi pasangan sejak kau resmi jadi anggota, jadi jika menyangkut pekerjaan , segalanya jadi kita , mengerti?"

Hinata tahu jika hubungan mereka tak lebih dari hubungan pekerjaan, tapi ia juga tahu jika sang partner menyimpan sesuatu rahasia darinya. Hanya saja apa pantas dirinya bertanya tentang hal itu? Tapi bagaimana jika ia malah dituduh sok ikut campur, tapi berdiam diri seperti ini juga menyiksanya, apalagi bukankah dia bilang tadi itu urusan mereka?

"anu…. Sekarang kita mau kemana?" oke!, Sekarang ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia tanyakan. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada mereka , seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal,, baiklah mereka memang tidak begitu saling kenal, tapi setidaknya,,,, oh ayolah ,,, lupakan.

"pulang." Tipikal, Singkat, padat dan membingungkan.

"pulang?" seingatnya, mereka tidak melewati rute itu saat berangkat tadi, apa tadi ia melewatkan tempat itu. Apa mereka..? hah, nggak mungkin kan?

" kita mau mampir kesuatu tempat dulu, jadinya tidak melewati rute yang tadi."

"heh?...ya.." oke, mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak berpikir yang macam-macam.

"dengar ya, jika kamu hanya diam, mana mungkin orang lain tahu apa maumu," jeda "oke, mungkin jika kau menampilkan wajah bingung,mungkin orang yang melihatmu akan coba menebak-nebak, tapi, jika setiap melihatmu, kau selalu memasang wajah bingung, orang yang melihatmu malah bingung sendiri."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka keluar dari pub, Sai menatapnya… eh, tunggu, apa selama ini ia menunjukan wajah binggung seperti yang dikatakan Sai.

" Apa wajah bingung lebih buruk dari pada wajah datar ?" bodoh. Bodoh, bodah! Apa yag ia katakan?

"entahlah, tapi setidaknya, orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk membodohimu jika kau memasang wajah datar."

Hanya perasaannya atau memang Sai baru saja memasang wajah sendu ya? Mungkin hanya perasaannya,atau…. jangan bilang jika Sai tersinggung karena ucapan bodohnya. Semoga saja tidak.

" sampai …" mereka berhenti di sebuah ruko yang sudah tutup, dari penampilan luarnya, ruko ini tak jauh berbeda dari ruko lainnya, hanya saja cat yang memudar dan mengelupas, serta tidak adanya plang nama, membuat ruko ini terkesan tua dan tak berpenghuni.

"Sai, apa yang kita lakukan disini?" ia tahu pertanyaannya kali ini benar-benar masuk akal. Untuk apa mereka disini? Mereka sedang tidak uji nyali kan?

" kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo masuk." Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menanggapi partnernya itu. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana pun, sang partner berjalan.

Banyangan tentang sarang laba-laba, kelelawar yang beterbangan dan tempat gelap, musnah dalam segejap, ketika yang mereka dapati adalah ruangan yang terang benderang dan barang-barang asing bagi matanya.

"tempat ini seperti work shop untuk kami, beberapa barang jadi yang umum diperdagangkan, akan di pajang di toko. Oh ya, kau belum pernah ke toko kan? Lain kali kita ke sana jika ada waktu luang."

Bagi Hinata ini seperti tour kecil dengan Sai sebagai pemandu wisatanya. Hinata yang diam saja karena tak tahu ingin bertanya apa, dan Sai yang terus bicara seperti sales yang menawarkan dagangannya. Dan dari semua yang Sai ucapkan, hanya beberapa yang bisa ditangkap oleh otak Hinata. Dan yang membuatnya semakin heran tak ada satu pun orang yang berada disana kecuali mereka .

"kenapa hanya kita disini?" apa ini jenis pertanyaan bodoh? Dan ia mendapatkan operan dus besar yang lumayan berat." Sai, apa ini?"

"barang-barang yang akan kita butuhkan saat kerja nanti." Dan Sai sibuk lagi memilah-milah barang lain yang katanya barang-barang keperluan, sedang hinata bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dibawanya, setelah melihat isinya , ia semakin bingung. Hell ! untuk apa barang-barang ini. Apa untuk di sumbangkan? Wow , ia serasa masuk kedalam komunitas dermawan.

"yak , selesai !"

Hinata sadar betul postur tubuhnya memang tak seindah boneka yang sering dimainkan oleh sebagian gadis kecil dibelahan dunia manapun, tetapi semenjak ia masuk dalam rumah ini ia benar-benar merasa seperti Barbie nya senior Anko. Seragam sma yang masih bau aroma toko dan dandanan kepang dua membuatnya serasa jadi gadis desa dan kaca mata, oh sebenarnya mau dibawa kemana dia, bukan-bukan ,pertanyaan yang tepat adalah pekerjaan macam apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan seragam sekolah seperti ini. Semoga ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Adaptor , 10 oktober 2017

Untuk para pembaca , terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
